


Murmurs of Red Hair

by banshee_swain



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alpha!Ephraim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Heroes Verse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Roy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Squirting, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Wet Dream, honestly i just wanted to write about roy squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Roy's heats are becoming more and more... unbearing, he needs Ephraim to help him. Though the redhead doesn't know too much about sex.





	Murmurs of Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> so in my heroes game, i put my roy and my ephraim together, and i reaaaaally like them together. anyways, here's my terrible pornfic of my faves.

It’s almost like cake dripping from him, that sweet scent that’s coming from his… dainty body. Being Roy’s one and only, it made the prince antsy being around him. Ephraim felt ever so uncomfortable when his love was around other Alphas. Smiling, laughing, even  _ conversing  _ with them. He knows that the others can smell that sweetness on his mate. Ephraim always had this need to comfort his sweet little Omega, even coddling him in the most inappropriate times. Roy’s face would flush with red, feeling his mate press up against him in a possessive manner. He strangely… liked the feeling of being held like this.

Truth be told, Roy never really had any sexual experiences with anyone. He never really felt the need to masturbate either. He never had an urge to ride or fuck anything in heat. Generally, Roy would just stay in his and try to sleep it off. It was never really a problem with him. However, when he and Ephraim fell in love, Roy’s heat went crazy. When he would sleep, he would just imagine Ephraim burying his cock into his womb. His fat knot never leaving that special place of his. They would stay like that for hours upon hours…

The redhead would often wake up with his cunt soaking through his pants and underwear. Roy just wants to feel everything that he dreams about. He wants Ephraim’s dick twitching against his pink lips… Slowly rubbing his slit and his pussy drenches the thick cock. Then slowly, ever so slowly, it slides inside of him. Of course, his hole is too tight for the whole cock. So Ephraim would have to buck and be rough on the virgin to get it all in. Roy’s mind would be completely blank from this act. His tongue would hang out like a bitch as pants escaped from him.

Meanwhile, Ephraim would just look down at the work he already did. He didn’t even move one bit, and yet Roy is going fucking crazy. He would just smirk and run his fingers down his cute body. Not a word comes from his lips as he slowly moves in and out of his cunt. Roy would wake up from his wet dream, feeling all horny and dazed by the thought of… oh Gods, that cock of the future king… It’s driving him crazy now, he needs to tell Ephraim about these feelings.

When night came along, he could feel his ass and pussy pucker. Just going into Ephraim’s room and asking to be ravaged by him is too embarrassing. Roy slowly raised his hand up to the wooden door, he knocked lightly on it. He heard some rustling from the room inside, some clanging of metal perhaps.

“Coming, just a moment.” Ephraim spoke loud enough for Roy to hear.

Roy waited accordingly with his hands fidgeting. Finally, Ephraim came to the door and opened it. He was still in a little bit of his armor, though not that much. However, Roy was in his night clothes with heat overcoming his natural scent.  Ephraim's eyes softened. 

“Good evening, Love.” He smiled, “What brings you here?”

Roy knows full that Ephraim could smell his sweet pheromones.

Roy’s cheeks darken, “Good evening, Ephraim, m-may I come in? I need to t-talk to you.” A faint smile came to his face.

Ephraim, however, gave a small smirk and opened the door wider and stepped out of the way, “Of course, come in.”

Roy walked in almost sheepishly, Ephraim closed the door behind him. Roy made his way over the bed and sat down on it. He felt the sheets and ran his fingers on them. Ephraim continued to take the rest of his armor off.

“I can help.” Roy spoke.

Ephraim shook his head, “No thank you, just tell me what you came here for.”

Roy sighed, “I was just wondering…” He twiddled his thumbs, “Have you ever… had sex?” Roy’s cheeks went red.

Ephraim shot a sly look at his lover, but quickly averted it away, “Why are you asking?”

“Well, it’s just…” Roy took a deep breath, “I’m a virgin… So um… I just, want you to be my first…”

Ephraim removed his last piece of armor and sat next to Roy, “Well since you asked, I am  _ not _ a virgin…” He wrapped an arm around Roy’s waist and pulled him closer.

Ephraim began to nuzzle into his neck, he kept on pulling Roy closer, “You smell… sweet…”

Roy whined, “Ephraim, my Love, please…” He pulled away and caressed the princes’ cheek, “Help me in my heat…”

Ephraim pulled Roy onto his lap and snaked his hand up Roy’s top, “You want me to take your virginity away…?”

A hot sigh came from him, then a nod followed. 

Ephraim pinned his lover to the bed by his wrists. He kissed him ever so sweetly, but then he forced his mouth open with his tongue. Roy’s fantasies… his dreams, they’re happening. He could feel Ephraim’s hot breath and kisses against him. Soon, he’ll feel that big fat alpha cock of his. It’ll breed him very well, Roy loved the thought of carrying the new heir to Renais. Oh Gods, what is Roy thinking? He can’t be having such scandalous thoughts like that. He just needs to focus on Ephraim’s member in him. Moving and hitting his womb over and over again. With the feeling of rapture and horniness in his mind, his body almost melted into Ephraim’s.

Oh, Gods, he could feel Ephraim lift up his shirt. Roy whimpered and let this happen. Ephraim removed the plain old shirt and marveled at his pale chest. Such pink soft buds were presented to him. His pecks looked round and soft, almost like very small tits he had. Roy noticed him staring, he covered up his chest, this is embarrassing. The male over him smirked and kissed his lips.

“Please, let me see…” Ephraim whispered.

Roy removed his hands away from his buds. Ephraim pressed into his right one as his mouth wrapped around the left one. Roy gasped, this was never in his dreams. Roy’s pussy became wetter and wetter, it going to soak through his cute little shorts. Ephraim placed a small kiss on the pink bud then made a sloppy lick on it. Perverted hums traced from Ephraim’s lips. He enjoyed sucking on his cute little nipples. He even squeezed harder on the other one, he wanted to be rough as well. Roy arched his back and ran some fingers through his lover’s hair. Roy was already losing himself, how can this feel so good?

Ephraim pulled away but not without a small kiss. Roy huffed lightly, why did he pull away? Such a tease he is, does Roy have to beg now? However, Ephraim placed a soft kiss on Roy’s lips then his nose. Roy smiled as a giggle traced from his lips. Keeping Roy’s lips busy, Ephraim slowly traced his hand over Roy’s thighs. He grabbed his left one and slightly pushed up on it. His legs were spread out ever so slightly, but Ephraim took initiative. He traced his hand into Roy’s shorts. Roy arched his back and closed his legs.

Ephraim pursed his lips, “What’s wrong, Dear?”

Roy began to tug at Ephraim’s shirt, “Please… take this off and you’ll be able to touch me…”

Ephraim nodded and placed another kiss on his lips. He sat up and removed his top. Ephraim threw it off to the side and pressed his lips against Roy’s neck. Once again, Ephraim slowly spread out Roy’s legs then danced his fingers into his shorts. He immediately felt the wetness from his pussy against his fingertips. Roy let out a sharp whine, his cunt puckered as Ephraim rubbed a finger over his slit. He then used two fingers to massage the opening to his cunt. His sweet insides were already going crazy. More and more juices leaked from his pussy onto Ephraim’s fingers.

“Oh Roy, my Love, you’re doing great… Just relax and take in my finger… It’ll be alright, I promise…” Ephraim whispered, “It’s gonna make you feel so good, you’ll cum so hard for me… I know you will…”

“Ah… Ephraim just… please p-put it in m-me, your fingers…” Roy wrapped his arms around Ephraim's neck as his toes curled into the bedsheets.

Slowly a finger pushed in him, Roy moaned and shook at tad bit. Nothing has ever been in him like this. Not a single finger, item, or cock has touched his insides. Though Ephraim was the first to take that. Ephraim sighed and pushed in deeper. It was so tight around his middle finger. He’s fucked virgins, but they’ve never been this tight. He bit his bottom lip, slowly slipping his finger in and out. He was careful though, he didn’t want to hurt Roy. Though Roy, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head, who knew something like this would make him crazy?

Ephraim smirked and began to move faster. Roy whined and pulled Ephraim closer to him. Another finger slips into him now, Roy moans with ecstasy. More and more juices drip down his cunt. Though he felt something coming, something building up. No, it wasn’t coming from his own dick, but his… cunt. Roy moaned louder as it began to build up more and more. He threw his head back and tried to remove the rest of his shorts. Maybe it was just restricting him, though Ephraim helped him with that. He continued to go faster and faster.

His cunt became tighter, and just his walls were becoming loose. Ephraim could feel the tension building up in his pussy. It finally clicked in his head, Roy was going to squirt. Not only did this excite him, but he never knew Roy could do such a thing. Ephraim went in between his legs as a third finger went in him. 

“Ah! Ephraim, you’re stretching my hole out! Oh Gods, please be gentle! I don’t know what’s going to happen to my- AH!” Ephraim rubbed up against that sweet spot of his.

Ephraim used his thumb it spread out the left lip of the pussy, “Don’t worry, I can tell something amazing will happen, just let go and lose yourself… It’ll be okay.”

Roy nodded and continued to moan, was these fingers making him bounce up down? Whatever it was, Roy’s body began to shake. He felt a rush coming from his cunt, then it happened. Ever so fast Ephraim took his fingers out and rubbed over the pussy. Juices were coming out everywhere, and Ephraim went closer to his slit. Letting some of the cum get into his mouth and all over his face. Roy clung onto the sheets, what was happening to him? Whatever it was, it felt too good to stop. But, all good things must come to an end. Ephraim sighed lightly and licked his lips. He kissed up his body and finally made it to Roy’s lips. Just a simple brush over them, the redhead tasted sweetness.

“Ephraim… what did I do?” Roy kissed in between breaths.

He smiled, “Something amazing,” Ephraim leaned down close to his ear, “You squirted…”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i might write more where ephraim fucks roy. i hoped you enjoyed reading this! if there are any awkward grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me! thank you again! uwu
> 
> also i hope you guys enjoyed my shitty pairing, what's your opinion on it? i would like to know.


End file.
